La decisión de Lupin
by shura4
Summary: Un trato del señor tenebroso, una dificil decision para alguien que cada luna llena esta condenado... RR please!


Hola!! Bueno, este fic ya lo escribí hace muuucho tiempo, pero he querido publicarlo aquí para recordar viejos tiempos de HP y para celebrar de que ya he terminado los exámenes! o!! Disfrutad de esta historia! (jeje, cuando aun no había salido el 5º libro y todos nos emparanoiabamos :P (algunos aun lo seguimos haciendo)) porque espero que os ocurra como a mi, que me vienen muy buenos recuerdos! GRACIAS!!  
  
Los derechos no son míos, eh? (ya me gustaría a mi ya)  
  
·.·´¯·.··.·´¯·.··.·´¯·.··.·´¯·.··.·´¯·.··.·´¯·.··.·´¯·. ··.·´¯·.··.·´¯·.··.·´¯·.··.·´¯·.··.·´¯·.··.·´¯·.··.·´¯ ·. ·  
  
LA DECISIÓN DE LUPIN  
  
Hace ya varias semanas desde que Remus Lupin recibiera la carta de ingreso a la "escuela de magia y hechicería Hogwarts", hace ya días que había ido al callejón Diagon a comprar los materiales necesarios para su estancia en la escuela, y también hacía días que tenía su baúl preparado para el momento de partida. Bueno, en realidad el baúl lo había preparado desde hacía un año.  
  
Cuando tenía once años y había mandado la solicitud para ingresar en Hogwarts, pero para su desgracia se la habían denegado, ya que Lupin no era solamente un pequeño mago, sino un hombre lobo.  
  
Cuando era pequeño un lobo entro en su casa cuando estaba solo, por suerte él pudo esconderse pero no sin antes de que el animal le mordiera en el hombro en un intento de atraparlo, una herida superficial que le marco para toda la vida.  
  
El antiguo director le prohibió rotundamente el acercarse siquiera a los terrenos del colegio. Aunque Remus lo entendía no podía dejar de sentirse desgraciado y apartado de todo. Se intentaba mentalizar de su situación, pero nada lo consolaba, hasta que recibió la carta de ingreso.  
  
Revisó el baúl por décima vez en dos horas e intento irse a la cama para conciliar el sueño, pero la sola idea de su suerte le hacía removerse en su lecho y desvelarse, por una vez su felicidad era casi completa: podría estudiar magia con el resto de chicos, podría conocer gente y el nuevo director Dumbledore, le había asegurado que tenía un lugar privado para cuando se transformara que no supusiera ningún peligro para el resto.  
  
"A partir de ahora- pensaba- las cosas irían sobre ruedas."  
  
-¿Estas seguro?- Dijo una voz seca a su lado. Remus pegó un salto que casi llega hasta el techo, había alguien a su lado, en su habitación ¡y este parecía haber escuchado sus pensamientos!  
  
-Tranquilo muchacho- le dijo la voz casi paralizándolo.  
  
-¿Quién es?- dijo Lupin a la oscuridad, no conseguía ver nada.  
  
-Perdona mis modales- dijo la voz entre pequeñas risas que parecían provenir de debajo d la tierra- Lumos- dijo en un susurro alargado.  
  
De repente una pequeña luz azul apareció de la punta de una varita, y esta se fue multiplicando por toda la habitación dejándola en penumbra y mostrando una alta figura encapuchada de un hombre.  
  
Lupin sintió el impulso de llamar a sus padres, pero de nuevo la figura pareció leer sus pensamientos.  
  
-Es inútil, por mucho que grites nadie te oirá y por supuesto tampoco puedes escapar - dijo antes de que el chico saltase de la cama.  
  
-¿Quién eres?- Pregunto en un intento desafortunado de mostrarse valiente.  
  
-Soy el señor oscuro Lord Voldemort y he venido a proponerte un trato pequeño. - El corazón de Lupin se detuvo. Debió perder unos cuantos latidos y luego comenzó a ir a mil por hora, había oído hablar del señor oscuro pero pensaba que todo eran exageraciones y que lo que decían de ese ser no era para tanto, pero los comentarios sobre su maldad y las matanzas que había realizado vinieron a su cabeza y comenzó a sentir aun más miedo.  
  
-¿Qué?- Pregunto no muy seguro.  
  
-Veras es simple- dijo sin prestar atención a la pregunta del niño- estoy formando un ejercito de aliados y camaradas, los cuales juntos llevaremos a cabo la misión que todo mago ha de cumplir, y a llegado hasta mis oídos el que eres un licántropo- hizo una pequeña pausa- y quería venir a conocerte en persona, es un gran honor ¿sabes?  
  
Lupin no estaba seguro de sí se refería a sí mismo o a él.  
  
-Te propongo un trato- continuo sin esperar respuesta- únete a mí y cuando la misión halla terminado te liberare de tu maldición de licantropía. ¿Qué me dices?  
  
Lupin no supo que decir ni que hacer, todo había sido tan rápido que su mente no pudo analizar la propuesta que le estaban ofreciendo.  
  
-Sé que aun eres joven, pero tienes un gran potencial, algo que los demás no pueden ver. Te han rechazado y hundido porque no saben de lo que eres capaz, pero yo si lo sé – la figura pareció sonreír tras su manto negro.- He venido aquí proponiéndote una amistad que el resto despreciara, ya no estarás solo...  
  
Lupin respiraba con dificultad, estaba a punto de derrumbarse, Voldemort había puesto el dedo en la llaga, había visto su mayor temor: la soledad.  
  
-¿A que... – balbuceo el chico- a que se refiere con la misión de todo mago?  
  
-Tu y yo- le contesto con calma- somos especiales, tenemos el don de la magia, pero los muggles- dijo casi escupiendo la palabra- esas criaturas estúpidas y envidiosas no saben vernos y tratarnos como lo que somos, sus superiores. Ya es hora de que alguien les ponga en su sitio.  
  
-¿A que se refiere?- dijo Remus casi gritando- ¿Pretende que yo me convierta en un ase...?  
  
-¿¡No te das cuanta de que ellos te rechazaron!?- Dijo en un estruendo cortando al chico.- ¡El hombre que no te permitió ir a Hogwarts era un sangre sucia, el que te hizo llorar tantas noches era un hijo de muggles! ¡¡Y él también debería haberlo sido!!- La figura pareció vibrar de odio bajo el manto, se tomo unos segundos para calmarse- Únete a mí, y no será necesario que mates... porque todos te respetaran con solo oír tu nombre.  
  
-Ahora iré a Hogwarst... no necesito de tus ofertas... –reflexiono el chico.  
  
-¿Crees que harás auténticos amigos?- Le dijo Voldemort con malicia- ¿Crees que te quieren en realidad? No... ellos solo te quieren engañar... supieron hace poco que me interesaba por ti, y solo querían apartarte... a ellos no les importas.- Voldemort dijo esto con tanta firmeza que hizo dudar a Lupin ¿y si decía la verdad? Todo aquello tenía sentido y encajaba, ¿entonces quien era realmente el autentico enemigo?  
  
-Bien... - dijo Voldemort- como ya he dicho, aun eres joven... tienes tiempo de pensar una respuesta, supongo que será la acertada... para ti.- Se hizo un silencio incomodo- ¿Sabes? Hace un par de noche hubo una luna llena magnifica... aunque supongo que tu ya lo sabrías... ¿no seria estupendo volver a verla con ojos humanos?  
  
Voldemort desapareció dejando la pregunta en el aire y hundiendo a Lupin.  
  
Le estaban ofreciendo la oportunidad de hacer algo que él quería, quería ser libre de sí mismo... aunque todo tenía un preció y la oferta de Voldemort no iba a ser una excepción... Extrañamente aquella noche fue la única en la que Remus durmió de tirón, lo despertaron los pájaros y el sonido de sus padres por la casa.  
  
Todo lo ocurrido en la noche anterior parecía un sueño... o una pesadilla, no estaba seguro, pero las palabras del señor oscuro permanecían frescas en su memoria, todo lo ocurrido... Lupin deseó que no fuera un sueño, si Voldemort volvía a aparecer, tendría una respuesta. La respuesta que más le convenía a él...  
  
Aquel día apenas comió, Remus se encerró en su habitación y observo la varita que utilizaría en Hogwarts. Madera de haya, veintiún centímetros y nervios de corazón de dragón, ¿en realidad él era tan especial?  
  
Paso el tiempo pensando en los pros y contras de su decisión "¿por qué salen tantos contras?" Se preguntaba.  
  
Llego la noche, al día siguiente tendría que ir al andén nueve y tres cuartos de la estación King Cross con destino a Hogwarts. Lupin había temido no poder dormir de nervios, pero llego a la extraña conclusión de que si dormía dejaría de pensar en lo que le ocurrió la noche anterior, así que durmió tapado hasta las orejas no sin antes haber oído unas palabras que le decían: tomaras la decisión acertada... para ti.  
  
Le despertó su madre la cual parecía más entusiasmada y nerviosa que el propio hijo, aquella mañana Lupin no desayuno, pero su madre siquiera se entero. A las once menos cinco ya se encontraba en el andén tras haber pasado el grueso muro que separaba el mundo muggle del mundo de los magos.  
  
Busco un compartimiento vació y allí se instalo, solo, no quería encontrarse con nadie, no buscaba falsos amigos y también pensaba que si iba a pasarse al lado oscuro, lo mejor era no hacerse ningún lazo de amistad con los demás, no quería meter a nadie en el mismo saco en el que él se estaba metiendo. En el fondo solo quería dormir para olvidar, se acerco a la ventanilla y fue entrecerrando los ojos mientras miraba en paisaje pasar.  
  
De repente, Lupin escucho sonidos de pasos acelerados que provenían del pasillo, la puerta se abrió y el rostro de dos jóvenes apareció, ambos eran altos y tenían el pelo oscuro, aunque uno de ellos lo tenía todo revuelto y a diferencia de su compañero este lucia unas gafas de montura negra. Ambos parecían muy acalorados y arrastraban tras ellos dos baúles, el del chico sin gafas parecía no estar bien cerrado y parte de la ropa que contenía asomaba.  
  
-Perdona... – dijo intentando recuperar la respiración- ¿esta ocupado?  
  
-¿Podemos pasar? Los demás compartimentos están a rebosar – dijo el otro pasándose la mano por el pelo revuelto.  
  
-Si claro, sentaos donde podáis- casi al terminar de decir esto con la mejor de sus sonrisas, Lupin deseo abrir una ventana del tren y arrogarse por ella, ¿qué hacía ofreciendo asiento? Se suponía que no quería relacionarse con nadie.  
  
-Gracias- sonrío el chico con gafas.- Yo soy James y este pesado es Sirius.  
  
Sirius le dio un ligero codazo a James en las costillas.  
  
-¡Ey! Que tengo que causar buena impresión... – dijo poniendo rostro solemne y subiéndose el cuello de su camisa negra.  
  
Los tres rieron con el chiste, aquello no quería decir que les cayera bien, pensaba Remus. Mientras reían la puerta volvió abrirse, esta vez aparecieron dos chicas y otro chico que parecía cohibido.  
  
-¿Podemos pasar?- pregunto con voz dulce una chica de ojos verdes.  
  
-Claro, donde caben dos caben tres... y cuatro... – dijo Sirius mientras se daba la vuelta, parecía que pensaba que solo venía una persona.  
  
-Gracias- dijo en tono animado una chica de pelo oscuro y rizado que parecía mucho más mayor que ellos.  
  
-¿Vosotros también sois de primer año?- Pregunto a James, Sirius y Remus los cuales asintieron casi al mismo tiempo.  
  
-Genial, ¿ves Lily como este año no estas tu sola?- le dijo a la chica de los ojos verdes. -Nunca he pensado que estaría sola Bertha- le dijo casi en un gruñido.  
  
-Me presentare- dijo Bertha haciendo caso omiso a Lily.- Yo soy Bertha Jorkis y este ya es mi tercer curso en Hogwarts, ella es Lily Evans también es su primer año, y el otro es Peter Pettigrew que también empieza este año.  
  
Los chicos se presentaron y pronto empezaron a habar entre ellos animadamente, aunque Lupin intentaba no meterse en las conversaciones, no podía evitar el escucharlas y reír con las bromas de Sirius y James.  
  
Todo iba bien, Lupin acabó metiendose inconscientemente en la conversación. Tras un rato de charla, apareció una mujer baja y regordeta empujando un carrito que estaba lleno de caramelos de todos tipos, calderos de carbón dulce que al meterlos en la boca te salía humo por las orejas, varitas de regaliz, ranas de chocolate, helados que pese al calor que hacía no se derretían...  
  
-¡Caramba! Nunca había visto estos caramelos- dijo Lily abriendo sus intensos ojos verdes aun más.  
  
-¿Tus padres son muggles?- Le pregunto Peter que parecía mucho más animado al ver las golosinas.  
  
-Emmm... si. – Pensó la chica- mis padres y mi hermana no son magos.  
  
-Ba, tranquila mujer- le dijo Bertha – los míos tampoco, hay muchos como nosotras y fíjate... yo soy la primera de la clase.- El tono que uso no fue muy convincente.  
  
Aunque Lupin no lo noto, las palabras de Voldemort "El hombre que no te permitió ir a Hogwarts era un sangre sucia, el que te hizo llorar tantas noches era un hijo de muggles" resonaban en su cabeza mientras miraba a Lily que elegía caramelos mientras James le daba instrucciones sobre cada uno de ellos. Remus nunca había conocido a otra familia de magos que no fuera la suya, así que tras la visita de Voldemort, imaginaba a estas personas arrogantes, creídas e incapaces de ver más allá de ellos mismos, estaba más que sorprendido por comprobar lo contrario.  
  
Varias dudas lo asaltaron ¿le habría estado engañando el señor oscuro? Talvez todo su plan sobre "la misión de todo mago" era una vendetta personal contra alguien en la cual Voldemort pasaba de hacer el trabajo sucio...  
  
Cuando la mujer de las golosinas continuo su camino los cinco chicos seguían riendo entre sí mientras bromeaban con Lily sobre los caramelos que esta se había comprado.  
  
-¿Cómo has podido comprar tres calderos? ¿No sabes que el humo que te sale por las orejas al comerlos eres tu misma chamuscándote? Lo mejor será que me los des a mi.- Le dijo Sirius con una sonrisa picarona.  
  
-¡Aiba! – Dijo James mientras miraba a Lupin el cual se sobresalto.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto.  
  
-Uys... perdona Remus... como estabas tan callado nos olvidamos de avisarte... mmm ¿querías comprarte alguna chucheria no?  
  
Lupin a poco se echa a reír, James había dicho todo aquello como si fuera una tragedia, en realidad a el le importaba más bien poco. Pero antes de poder decir nada, se encontró con una avalancha de los caramelos de sus compañeros.  
  
-Aquí tienes- le dijo Bertha mientras le echaba encima una rana de chocolate.  
  
-Como eres tan callado no nos habíamos dado cuenta- le sonrío Peter.  
  
-Bueno si no te molesta y como sabemos que no te molestara – esto ultimo lo dijo Sirius casi en un susurro – te vamos a usar de conejillo de indias junto con Lily para que pruebes algunos de los caramelos...  
  
Remus no pudo evitar el reír con todos los demás, también se daba cuanta de que cuando estaba con sus compañeros, apenas se acordaba de todo lo que le había ocurrido en noches anteriores, con lo cual cada vez estaba más lleno de felicidad y comenzó a hablar casi por los codos, bromeando y comiendo con los demás.  
  
Cuando ya había pasado varias horas desde que partieran, la puerta del compartimiento volvió a abrirse, aparecieron cuatro jóvenes, uno era rubio de rostro alargado, otro tenía el pelo oscuro y grasiento con una nariz alargada, los otros dos eran más anchos que altos y solo se podría decir que se diferenciaban en el pelo, el cual uno tenía el pelo negro y cortado a cacerola y el otro moreno claro y pegado a la cabeza.  
  
Se quedaron mirando desde la puerta al interior torciendo el labio.  
  
-Buenas tardes- dijo el chico rubio arrastrando las palabras.  
  
-Hola –contesto Bertha en el tono animado de siempre- ya no nos queda sitio.  
  
-Tampoco nos importa, no nos quedaríamos con vosotros de todas maneras.- dijo el chico del pelo grasiento.  
  
Sirius y James se miraron y ambos torcieron el labio, ya habían notado que esos cuatro no llegaban con buenas intenciones.  
  
-Yo soy Severus, él es Lucius- dijo señalando al chico rubio mientras dirigía una mirada severa a Sirius el cual se aguantaba la risa porque aquellos nombres, le parecían lo menos raros- y ellos son Crabbe y Goyle- dijo sin señalarlos concretamente.  
  
-Encantados... - dijo Bertha rebajando su tono alegre.  
  
-Bueno, encantados de todas maneras, y ahora marchaos que esto ya empieza a ser multitud.-Dijo Sirius mientras él y James hacían movimientos con las manos indicándoles que se marcharan.  
  
Ambos se fueron acercando para que se marcharan, James se acerco para echar a Severus el cual mirándolo arrogante aparto del camino de las manos de James su capa negra.  
  
-No se te ocurra tocarme.- Le dijo casi amenazándole.  
  
Remus y sus compañeros no tardaron en ponerse en pie.  
  
-Ey no te iba ha hacer nada. – Le dijo Lupin.  
  
-Tú cállate niñato- le dijo Lucius.  
  
-¿De que vais?- Les amenazo Bertha mientras Crabbe y Goyle tomaban posiciones a los lados de los otros dos chicos.  
  
-Solo intentamos hacer amistad estúpida.- Le espeto insolentemente Severus.  
  
Dijo mientras Crabbe y Goyle se apresuraban a coger todos los caramelos que había dispersos por los asientos.  
  
-¡Ey!- Grito Lily mientras intentaba evitar que los chicos cogieran los caramelos. Pero uno de estos la agarro por la túnica del colegio y a punto estuvo de tirarla sobre los baúles.  
  
-¿Cómo te atreves?- Dijo James apartándose de los chicos para prestar ayuda a Lily.  
  
-En el fondo bien le esta... por ser una sangre sucia... –Dijo Lucius.  
  
Lupin se sobresalto, ¿así qué aquellos chicos eran de sangre limpia? Pues ya sabía de sobra a quien prefería.  
  
-¿Qué has dicho enano?- Dijo Bertha mientras rebuscaba en su baúl en busca de su varita.  
  
-¡Ahora veréis!- Grito Sirius mientras se abalanzaba sobre los chicos con cara de loco.  
  
Estos se fueron ya fuera porque temían que Bertha encontrara su varita y les atacara o por Sirius, se marcharon sin coger ningún caramelo en dirección al fondo del vagón.  
  
-¡Y no volváis!- Cacareo James asomándose.  
  
Remus estaba paralizado, estaba equivocado, le habían intentado engañar... y él... casi había caído. Miro a Lily que agradecía a James su ayuda y a Bertha que por fin había encontrado su varita aunque ya sirviera para poco.  
  
Pensó en el mismo con unos cuantos años más atacándolas a ellas y sus padres... pensó en esos chicos que habían entrado se imagino hablando como ellos, amenazando como ellos, aunque fue difícil se obligo a dejar de pensar ya que se le estaba revolviendo el estomago.  
  
Habían estado engañándole... pero ya no volvería a caer en ninguna trampa del señor oscuro, ahora tenía una respuesta, la mejor de todas, la que más le convenía a él.  
  
Sonrío mientras Sirius echaba una pequeña regañina usando el mismo tono que Severus a Peter que se había quedado rezagado a un lado con los baúles.  
  
Permaneció callado mientras miraba la escena, James colorado mientras Lily le agradecía su ayuda, Bertha hablando a regañadientes con la boca llena de regaliz, Sirius imitando a los que habían entrado y Peter riendo tímidamente sus chistes. Sí, decididamente había tomado la elección adecuada.  
  
-¿Una partida a los naipes explosivos?- Propuso Bertha para alejar los pensamientos sobre grupo que había entrado.  
  
-Me temo que eso no suena muy bien.-Decía Lily.  
  
-Tranquila yo tampoco e jugado mucho.- Le sonreía Remus.  
  
-Je je. De nuevo los dos conejillos de indias.-Río Sirius.  
  
-Venga pues, ¡yo reparto!- Dijo finalmente James.  
  
El vagón no tardo en volver a llenarse de risas y conversaciones, "a partir de ahora, las cosas irían sobre ruedas" pensó más convencido que nunca Lupin.  
  
Fin  
  
·.·´¯·.··.·´¯·.··.·´¯·.··.·´¯·.··.·´¯·.··.·´¯·.··.·´¯·. ··.·´¯·.··.·´¯·.··.·´¯·.··.·´¯·.··.·´¯·.··.·´¯·.··.·´¯ ·. ·  
  
¿Qué os ha parecido? Un poco simplona ya  
  
(shura te estas tirando piedras a tu tejado ¬¬)  
  
Pero como fue de lo primero que escribí no he querido cambiarla. Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí! : ) Dejarme RR porfa, que es lo que me ayuda a vivir y a alegrarme el día  
  
(Pero si tu siempre estas más feliz que los ewoks ¬¬)  
  
Ahora quien tira piedras contra su tejado? # ¬¬ 


End file.
